pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
VVVVVVChess
VVVVVVChess is the seventeenth chess variant. It is based on the polygeometrical platformer VVVVVV. It must not be confused with V-Chess. When abbreviated it becomes V6C. Board The board is sized at 120 squares, fit in a 12 × 12 space. Special "holes" in the board are added to take away the 24-square difference. There are a number of holes: * One 2 × 2 hole with 4 squares; * One L-shaped hole with 3 squares; * Two 1 × 3 holes with 6 squares total; * Three 1 × 2 holes with 6 squares total; and * Five 1 × 1 holes, with 5 squares total. 4 + 3 + 6 + 6 + 5 = 4 + 6 + 3 + 6 + 5 = 10 + 9 + 5 = 24. Additionally, there are also 70 spike strips. Spike strips do not take up a square and have special meaning to pieces moving under momentum. The actual board shape is very complicated as the above components can be mixed to a ridiculous number of actual boards. To play the game a board could be constructed using the rules below, or a preexisting one can be used (see /Sample Boards.) Rules Again, unless specified, all rules are based on Rule Zero. Board Creation Black and White begin cutting out squares from the central area from a3 to l10 by placing holes into the board. Black must place the first hole, however, after that there is no order: both sides can place whatever hole whenever they please. Holes cannot overlap each other, though they can merge to form more complex shapes by placing them side-by-side. All holes need to be placed. When all the holes are positioned, the spikes are positioned, this time with White placing the first spike. Again, after White puts down the first spike the rest are placed real-time, with no turn order. Spikes can be placed on any edge of the board. Not all spikes need to be used: when a player decides it is enough, he just stops placing them until the other one also stops. Black also gets to determine the shape of the board: whether it is square, cylindrical or toroidal: ;Square :The edges of the board are the edges of the board; no one could ever cross them. Pieces that bump into these boundaries immediately stop. ;Cylindrical :The east and west edges of the board are glued together, so a Rook moving from c3 to a3 could continue on to l3. ;Toroidal :The east and west edges of the board are glued together like the cylindrical board, but the north and south edges are also glued together with a "peace bump". A piece bump means that a Rook moving from e11 to e3 could have three methods :#Move southwards from e11 to e3 in one move, as long as intervening squares are empty. :#Move northwards from e11 to e1 without capturing, wait a move, then move from e1 to e3, as long as intervening squares are empty. :#Move northwards from e11 to e12 without capturing, wait a move, then move from e12 to e3, as long as intervening squares are empty. White gets to name the board (optional), and then the game begins. Refusals Hole formations may be refused by either player due to attempts to leave the opponent at a significant disadvantage. When a formation is refused, the player must specify a reason. Usually, hole formations are refused because: * The holes chop the board in two, stranding certain pieces on one side. * Arranging holes so that a King could hide in a "bunker"-like formation so that not even the entire opposing army could get at him. A spike formation may be refused by either player like hole formations, again due to attempts to leave the opponent at a significant disadvantage. Usually there are only two ways to use spikes to cripple the opponent: * Lining every side facing the opponent with spikes so he can't use the sides of the board to stop pieces * Using spikes to make certain squares on the board inaccessible to all pieces. Refusals are handled on a per-case basis, and an impartial third party is used to handle refusals. In places where this may become impractical, the players may take up the responsibility. The game will have no provisions to handle them. Setup Notes Category:7. Chess Variants Category:7.17 VVVVVVChess